


Separating the Game from the Truth

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: My Boss's Niece [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know thats really not fair. I have an entire list of things that should impress you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separating the Game from the Truth

Hogan came out of her apartment and Josh couldn’t help but smile. She said she had a surprise for him and now he saw what it was. Her outfit was a 50s-inspired white skirt, white slide-on pumps, and a red shell. It was very Laura Petrie. He expected to see her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders but she was instead wearing an auburn wig. It looked very authentic; Josh believed for a moment she dyed her hair.

“Wow.” He whispered. “I was not expecting this.”

“What do you think? I have some glasses in my bag.”

She walked down the stairs, Josh walked up and they met halfway. His hands slid easily around her slender waist.

“It’s strange, like being with another woman.” He replied.

“I thought it might be interesting. It’ll still be you and I, but if we end up in the paper no one will recognize me.”

“I told you I could give a damn about that.”

Leo was going to kill him, CJ was going to kill him, but Hogan loved him and that topped everything. Anyway, he had Charlie and Sam’s neverending support. Hogan kissed his mouth softly.

“Where are you taking me anyway? Hey, where are my flowers?” she slapped his shoulder. “You ought to be ashamed…you are failing the basics of Dating 101.”

“Oh ye of little faith. I have many surprises for you tonight.”

Hogan smirked. She took his hand and they started walking down the Georgetown street. It was a warm June evening. The streets were crowded with stragglers from the colleges and the usual people who lived in the neighborhood.

“Is this when you scramble for ideas to seem innovative?” she asked.

“Sometimes I question your love for me.” They stopped at a red light.

“Mmm hmm. You know I bust your balls because I love you. Most girls do not stick around for a year and a half if they don’t. You smell good honey.”

A full smile covered Josh’s face when he felt her nose nuzzle and tickle his neck.

“It’s Polo for Men. I don’t usually wear cologne, but it was a gift from my mother.”

“How is she? I think it is adorable that she sends you practical gifts like ties and shoes.”

“Yeah? I think it is weird.”

“Does she know about me Josh? Are we walking the whole way to the restaurant?”

Josh said he wanted to walk for a while; be normal. Hogan nodded, not bothering to call him on the fact that he did not answer the first half of her question. They were quiet for the next few blocks, comfortable being close to one another without words.

“Hey, have you heard from the Oxford committee?” Josh broke their silence as he stepped off the curb to hail a cab.

One stopped immediately; he held the door for Hogan before climbing in.

“Equinox please.” He said to the cabbie.

Josh turned to look at her.

“The red hair is really something sweetie. Have you ever thought about dying it, you know, permanently?”

“Once or twice…blonde is so…” Hogan laughed. “It’s the hair color that everyone seems to want so badly. We natural blondes usually go another route.”

“Britney Spears kept her hair color.” Josh replied.

Hogan laughed. She playfully slapped his thigh.

“That is because Britney is completely comfortable in her skin, don’t you know that? And no, I have not heard from the Oxford committee. I'm not going to look for a new job until I do. Though seriously, I doubt I’ll get it.”

“I thought the same thing when I was waiting for my letter from Yale Law. I must have talked myself into my 2nd, 3rd, and 4th choice nine times by the time I got that letter.”

“You, Mr. Bookworm, were actually worried about getting in? You went to Harvard for Pete’s sake…you were a shoo-in.”

“You know how hard I had to study Hogan. None of that came easy for me, from Phillips Exeter on up. I used to watch my friends skate through with such envy.”

Hogan caressed his face.

“That’s why I love you.” She said, kissing him.

Josh smiled as the cab pulled in front of the restaurant. He gave the driver a $20 bill and helped Hogan from the car. They had an 8 o’clock reservation. The host showed them to a private table with candlelight. A bottle of Sauvignon Blanc chilled beside the table and they had large menus.

“Thank you.”

“Certainly Mr. Lyman.”

Hogan smiled as the host walked away.

“Being a powerful man in this town has its perks.” He said.

“Being a powerful man’s girlfriend has its perks too. I already know what I am having…the lobster and cheese ravioli in tomato and white wine sauce is excellent here.”

Josh waved and a server was there immediately. She poured two glasses of wine and wore a pleasant smile.

“My name is Marisa and I will be your server tonight. Would you like to hear the specials?”

“No thank you.” Josh replied. “The lady will have the lobster and cheese ravioli. I will have the split chicken with cranberry chutney please, and wild rice.”

Hogan knew he wanted the steak; Josh was a major carnivore. At her insistence, he began to take better care of himself…exercise, more sleep, and better diet. He was rewarded by a weekly deep tissue massages by the world’s best masseuse.

“It is hard not to get the filet or the London broil, huh?”

“No.” Josh replied in a tone that said it clearly was. “I made a promise and I am keeping it”

She reached across the table and took his hand.

“I got a call from my Aunt Deb this afternoon. They want me to come to Napa for Independence Day. We used to do the family things at Uncle Kevin’s house but we haven’t really, since grandpa died. I think I am going to go. Mary-Kate and Lucinda are definitely going. Lucy moved back her trip to Red Rocks two days so she could.”

“Red Rocks National Park…you know that was my idea.” Josh said.

“No honey. President Bartlet declared it and Donna telling you the computer system was antiquated helped you remember the Antiquities Act.” Hogan smiled. “Remember who my aunt is Josh.”

“You know that’s really not fair. I have an entire list of things that should impress you.”

“There are things about you that impress me.” She replied. “The dimples on your ass for one.”

“Technically I had nothing to do with that. How long will you be in Napa?”

“I don’t know.” Hogan shrugged. “The actual holiday is on a Wednesday and that is a bad day. I may fly down Tuesday night and come back Friday. Shelley wanted to go to Philly for the weekend.”

“Your friend Shelley? Am I going to see you at all that week?”

“Sure. I wanted to invite you but…”

Josh didn’t need her to explain. The Creggs didn’t know about him. He knew how they treated Leo and he was sure he would be on the receiving end of the same thing. Except they might try to make him disappear. Good thing he had the Secret Service on his side.

“You have the funniest look on your face.” Hogan said.

“Do I? I want to go to Napa with you.”

“I know. You can if you want Josh, but it is going to be trouble.”

Dinner arrived and Josh waved away the comment. He smiled at his meal; it looked excellent as always.

“Go and be with your family. I want you to have a terrific time. I’ll probably crash CJ and Leo’s barbecue. At least I won't have to hear the Jefferson Lives story.”

Hogan smirked.

“It’s a good story.” She said.

“Oh no, it is not a good story when you have heard it about 412 times.”

“It wasn’t that many July 4ths in the Bartlet presidency.”

“What you have to understand is that it doesn’t have to be a holiday for it to be discussed. It has a rare charm in the dead of October.”

Hogan laughed. They ate their dinner in virtual silence, occasionally switching forks or stopping to touch hands. Josh sighed over his chutney. The closer it got to September and Hogan possibly leaving him, the heavier he felt. It didn’t seem feasible to stay together if a continent separated them. He knew he could stay faithful, hell he was nearly too busy for Hogan. But could a 24-year-old girl unleashed on England really be expected to keep her 44-year-old boyfriend in her thoughts? There would be classes, parties, stimulations, and attractive men from 50 countries. It was like Mr. Universe and Hogan would be the head judge. She was beautiful, smart, and charismatic. A week or two after settling the suitors would come calling. These suitors had money, time, and an on-point game that made Josh look like someone’s grandmother.

“Earth to Lyman.” She waved her hand in front of his face. “Wanna share a piece of key lime pie?”

“No…I want my own piece of key lime pie. Am I distracted tonight?”

“You tell me. Is everything OK? Is it the wig; do you feel like you're with a stranger?”

Now he laughed as dinner was cleared and dessert and coffee were ordered. Hogan lit a cigarette.

“Can I just say I really want you to wear the wig to bed tonight.” Josh said.

“I knew you were going to say that. There are a few things up my sleeve mister.”

“Oh yeah…I love it when a few things are up your sleeve.”

Hogan smiled. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

“Yeah.”

He muttered and nodded into his cell phone as Hogan smoked and looked around the crowded restaurant.

“No seriously Mike, I am in the middle of something rather important right now. Of course, I do understand that. We have Sean taking it to the Vice-President and it should be handled by the end of the week. Talk to Allison for the minute details. Yeah, great, thanks. Goodnight.”

Josh flipped his phone off as dessert arrived.

“Anything else Mr. Lyman?” the server asked.

“No, just the check please.” He turned to Hogan. “I'm sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. I'm proud of you.”

“For what?”

“Not rushing off to the White House even though there is nothing you can do there. As if your presence there can solve the whole world’s problems.”

“I am with my girlfriend…nothing is going to tear me away tonight.”

“Good.” She sipped her coffee and added Splenda. 

“Seriously. Our date nights are very important to me Hogan. We hardly have enough; they are only twice a week.”

“Tell me about it. Still, it is better than it used to be.”

Josh nodded. The couple dealt with the problems in their relationship head-on, trying to save it before it crumbled from neglect. He was not saying anything aloud, no need to cause unnecessary alarm, but Josh wanted to build a real future with Hogan. Words like marriage and commitment never came up in their conversations. They were together, they loved each other, and Hogan never dug deeper than that. The Chief of Staff did his best not to push. He knew of her parents’ failed marriage and her youth was a factor. He was not her first boyfriend, or lover, but she readily admitted that this was her first relationship she put any thought and work into.

“We’re going home.” She said.

“Hmm?”

“Put your MasterCard in the little black booklet and finish your pie.”

“I'm not paying enough attention to you, am I?” Josh asked.

“What's the matter? Talk to me Lyman.”

“I'm fine. Well…” Josh handed the check and credit card to the server when she walked by.

“What? Tell me you doofus.”

“Doofus? Hmm, that’s nice. I feel the love oozing off of you.”

Hogan smiled and then laughed.

“I just love you Hogan. I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.”

***

The kisses were intense as they lay on the bed in Josh’s bedroom. CNN was on the muted TV, it always was. Hogan ran her hand down Josh’s back, cradling his buttocks.

“I love your ass.” She whispered as he kissed her throat.

“I love yours too. And your…”

Josh unsnapped her bra, squeezing her breasts. Her moan was enthusiastic. Down his mouth went, until his tongue wrapped around his nipple. Hogan arched her back, calling out his name. Josh took his time, kissing and fondling. Hogan felt like a teenager again, like this was as far as it would go. It was not that Josh was not good in bed, he was awesome, but at making out, he was Oscar-worthy.

“That feels so good Josh.” She moaned.

Hogan spread her thighs as Josh’s hand slipped into her satin panties. She was wet, and when he stroked her sex, she cried out.

“What do you need Hogan?” he asked.

“You know I need you. Now!”

“I'm going to turn you over sweetheart.”

“I don’t care, just do it now.”

She yanked her own panties down and Josh laughed. He loved how much she wanted him…it was understood that the feeling was mutual. Hogan got on her hands and knees; Josh spread her legs and touched her where she yearned to be touched. Damn it was sexy when she arched her back and cried for him. He rolled the condom onto his throbbing member and slid inside her slow.

“Oh God.”

Had two words ever been drawn out so long?

“Oh Hogan, you're so sexy, so hot. You make me hot. How does it feel?”

“Harder! Oh, Josh! Oh God.”

When he didn’t comply with her wishes, she started to push against him. Pushing and pulling so that she was fucking herself. It made Josh chuckle. This was figurative of course, since laughter usually made him come too quick for either of their liking. Finally, he took a firm hold on her hips, which always made her struggle, and pumped in and out. His eyes were shut tight; teeth clenched in concentration.

“Josh! Uhh…its so good.”

He wanted to talk, but it would break his focus. In his head he told her how beautiful she was, reaching out to stroke the red hair that was not hers but looked amazing on her anyway. Hogan massaged her clit and when orgasm swept over her, she lost her balance and fell forward onto the bed. He had no choice but to fall on top of her, but he lifted her hips and kept thrusting until he came.

“Am I too heavy hon?” he asked.

Hogan spread her legs to better distribute the weight. She knew Josh would never fully collapse on her.

“I don’t care.” She mumbled. “That was awesome!”

Josh laughed, pulling out and laying on the mattress. Hogan still lay on her stomach, eyes closed, as her breathing returned to normal.

“I'm afraid you are going to go to Oxford and meet another man.” Josh said.

“That is because you are a paranoid nudnik.”

“Hey Hogan, come on. I am voicing a real concern here.”

She opened her eyes slowly and saw the sincerity on his face. Reaching out, she pinched his cheek.

“Really? Josh, I love you. I am…we don't even know if I'm going to Oxford.”

“Its my job to talk worse-case scenario.” He replied.

“Me getting a coveted fellowship is worse-case scenario?” Hogan asked.

“No, I didn’t mean that. It is for me, OK. It is for our relationship. Nine months and a continent between us…a lot can happen.”

“If I go to England I am not going to make a love connection. The man I love is here; my life is here. This is just a new experience.”

“You can't predict falling in love.” Josh countered.

“What do you want me to do Lyman? Do you want me to turn it down if it comes? I need to be the best me so that you and I can thrive. We both know right now, even with all the inroads, I still have a way to go. So do you. If I leave, I am going to miss you so much that I know it will be difficult to breathe sometimes. I still think it will be better for us in the end.”

Josh closed his eyes, running his hand over his face. Hogan moved over on the bed, putting her arms around him.

“I have a surprise for you.” She whispered, licking the inside of his ear. “It is for our next date night.”

“I have to wait until Saturday, and you tell me on Tuesday? Cruelty, thy name is Hogan.”

She laughed.

“I will give you a spoiler.”

Josh pulled her on top of him and ran his hands down her body.

“My place, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon special edition DVD, and body parts.”

“Uh, the fun body parts right?” Josh asked. “I am not going to open your freezer and discover a very scary part of you am I?”

“Nope, fun body parts only.” She said.

“Crouching Tiger in the original Mandarin?”

“Yeah. I know what my man likes. That is all you get for now.”

“It sounds terrific…I can't wait. Give me a kiss.”

She kissed him and then climbed off the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“To run a bath. You want to join me?”

“No, I gotta… you won't get mad if I make some phone calls will you?”

Hogan shook her head. She grabbed Salt and Pepa’s Greatest Hits CD, went into the bathroom and pushed the door up. Josh lay on the bed for a few minutes and thought about everything happening right now.

“Hey Lyman!”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck the phone calls. Get in here.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Josh smiled, dashed off the bed and into the bathroom. A few bubbles, a little Shoop, and every inch of Hogan…a man couldn’t ask for a better night.

***


End file.
